Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to promotional items, such as coupons and game pieces, and in particular to a drink coaster structure.
Pads for protecting wood tables and countertops from condensation that can form on glasses and cups containing chilled beverages are well known. Such xe2x80x9ccoastersxe2x80x9d can be made of various materials that isolate the wood from the glass, for example, by absorbing the moisture or providing a water-proof barrier. A pulp-based material, such as paper or cardboard, is a low-cost choice for coasters, particularly when the coasters are intended to be disposable.
In restaurants and bars it is customary to use coasters printed with advertising or promotional graphics and logos of the beverages being served. These coasters are somewhat of an ineffective advertising technique for the beverage producer because ordinarily the coasters are discarded after use because they have been damaged or the indicia has been blurred by absorption of the condensation. Consequently, conventional coasters are not likely to be, retained by the consumer, thus making them unsuitable for more effective marketing techniques, such as coupons. Conventional coasters also do not provide a place to hide information, such as information related to games.
The present invention provides a combination promotional coaster structure in which promotional indicia is concealed when the structure is used as a coaster and is revealed only after a promotional panel is peeled away, and then removed, from a coaster panel.
Specifically, the invention is a promotional coaster having a coaster panel and a promotional panel. The coaster panel has a liquid absorbing upper face and an opposite lower face. The promotional panel has an upper face releasably joined to the lower face of the coaster panel by a dry residue adhesive, and promotional indicia are provided at the interface between the panels, on either or both of the panels.
In a preferred form, the coaster panel is a pulp material of a greater thickness than the promotional panel and defines a general square area substantially the same size as the promotional panel. The coaster and promotional panels are not joined at a lift region at one corner. Preferably, the coaster panel is printed with product advertisement indicia and an identifier for the lift region on its upper face, and the hidden (upper) face of the promotional panel is printed. The hidden (lower) face of the coaster panel may also be printed, either inside or outside of a barrier layer which may be provided at the under side of the coaster panel. The barrier layer helps to create the releasable bond between the barrier layer and the promotional panel, and also helps isolate the promotional panel from moisture absorbed from the drink.
A method of promoting a product using the promotional coaster is also disclosed. Specifically, the method includes delivering a coaster to a prospective customer in which the coaster has at least two separate panels, a first panel having an absorbent upper face so as to absorb liquid under the customer""s drink and a second panel being releasably secured to an under face of the first panel. Hidden printed indicia is provided at the interface between the two panels, on one or both of the panels at the interface.
The present invention thus provides an improved marketing tool, particularly for beverage producers. The upper face of the coaster can be used to advertise products to the consumer at the point of purchase, such as restaurants and bars, while providing a peel-off coupon, game piece or other promotional item in the promotional panel that can be retained by the consumer, for example for redemption toward the purchase of more of the advertised product(s). The underside of the coaster panel (either inside or outside of the overlaminate barrier layer, if one is provided) also provides a printable surface for hiding indicia until the panels are separated by the consumer. A dry residue adhesive is preferably used, which leaves no sticky residue on the coupon, and a varnish component applied to the top side of the promotional panel before applying the adhesive acts to seal the top side of the promotional panel, strengthen it and also hinder absorption of liquid from the coaster panel.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description. In this description reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof and in which there is shown by way of illustration preferred embodiments of the invention. Such embodiments do not necessarily represent the full scope of the invention, however, and reference must be made therefore to the claims for interpreting the scope of the invention.